Mínotaurus
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Azkaban není pro slabé. To Gregory Goyle dobře věděl už předtím, než našel Rabastana Lestrange, zbitého a znásilněného spoluvězni.


**Originál: **Minotauros

**Autor: **snapelike

**Odkaz: **asylums.**7**insanejournal**7**.c**7**om/hp_beholder/2692.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>MÍNOTAURUS<strong>

.

Když Gregory Goyle poprvé uviděl Rabastana Lestrange bez šatů, pan Lestrange byl svázaný a přehnutý přes jedno z nízkých porcelánových umyvadel ve společné koupelně na konci chodby ve třetím patře levého křídla Azkabanu. Oddělení se zvýšenou ostrahou.

Pan Lestrange měl roztažené nohy, do obličeje mu nebylo vidět, dlouhé, tmavé vlasy, mokré a rozcuchané, mu visely až na zem. Po zadku a stehnech mu stékalo semeno a jiné, méně atraktivní tekutiny, které tvořily loužičku u jeho nohou. Podle všeho se s ním pobavilo několik lidí. Také se zdálo, že pan Lestrange se neúčastnil dobrovolně. Ve vzduchu byl cítit šampon, krev a pach porážky; který neměl nic společného s nehezkými fyzickými stopami, jež tu zbyly po ostatních.

Když se Gregoryho bosá noha dotkla kamenné podlahy, pan Lestrange sebou trhnul. 'Už ne. Bože! Prosím, už ne.' Hlas pana Lestrange zněl ochraptěle a uplakaně, zhrublý možná křikem. Jako by se jeho výkřiky ještě pořád odrážely mezi chladnými, kachlíky obloženými zdmi.

Gregory strnul, zůstal stát mezi dveřmi. Mohutnou postavou je skoro vyplnil. Dobře věděl, že se tady takové věci stávají, ale ještě nikdy nebyl svědkem žalostných následků. Oh, řada věcí se zde řešila nebo platila tímto či jinými, podobně odpuzujícími způsoby. Kdekdo využíval možnosti pomstít se za každou hloupost. Občas byl Gregory (který nebyl geniální, ale pořád měl dost rozumu, aby to o sobě věděl) opravdu vděčný, že nemá víc než svaly a mozek, který se dokáže radovat z prostých věcí. Nikdo jej nezatahoval do svých plánů, ale ani se neodvážili ho kritizovat, že stojí stranou mocenských hrátek, nevyhnutelných kdekoliv, kde se sejdou Smrtijedi a jejich poskoci. Dokonce i na místech, jako je Azkaban.

_Obzvlášť_v Azkabanu, zdálo se.

'Nejsem...' zaskřehotal. Nechtěl vidět, jak se ten muž ponižuje. 'Nemám s tím nic společného.' Gregory váhal, co udělat. Přistoupil o krok blíž, pan Lestrange zakňučel. 'Chcete, abych... došel pro pomoc?' zeptal se nejistě. Věděl, že jediná pomoc, které se tady dočkají, jsou stráže. Ty pana Lestrange odtáhnou do jeho cely a zamknou ho tam. Když zmlátili Adriana Puceyho, dva dny si jej nikdo ani nevšiml, a to měl otřes mozku a zlomený prst. Gregory věděl, že v Azkabanu si člověk musí pomoct sám, protože od bachařů se nedočká ničeho. Jako by vězení nebylo dostatečným trestem.

'Jen... mě dostaň odsud,' vykoktal pan Lestrange. 'Prosím.' Z jeho někdejší arogance zbylo jen zoufalství.

Je úleva, když někdo řekne, co se má dělat. Gregory na to byl zvyklý. Zjednodušovalo to život. Někdy není snadné fungovat s mozkem, který odmítá používat i tu nejzákladnější logiku. Přirozeně, že pan Lestrange takhle nechce zůstat, to by pochopil i úplný hlupák. Gregory potřásl hlavou, jako by chtěl rozházené informace dostat na jedno místo, vyhodnotit je a konečně zareagovat.

Jakmile mu naznačili, co se od něj žádá, Gregory neměl problém jednat. V okamžiku stál vedle pana Lestrange a odvazoval mu kotníky. Přemýšlel, kde asi pachatelé vzali lana. V Azkabanu nebyla povolená – příliš mnoho nešťastných úmrtí. Dotek pana Lestrange vyplašil a unikl mu přidušený zvuk, jako zvířeti, zahnanému do kouta.

'Šššš,' klidnil ho Gregory, 'Nebudu dělat... _tamto_. Pomáhám vám.'

'Ano. Děkuji,' zašeptal Lestrange, jako by mu nezbyla síla mluvit nahlas.

Gregory vstal. 'Teď vám odvážu ruce.' Jestli pana Lestrange dotýkání děsí, bude asi rozumnější nejdřív mu říct, co se chystá udělat.

'Děkuji,' zopakoval Lestrange, jako by se snažil nějak se vrátit k normálu.

Gregory si klekl před něj, nezdržoval se a přetrhal lana. Štiplavý zápach, vycházející z pana Lestrange, prozrazoval strach. Na zápěstích měl rudé odřeniny. Na kloubech, kde provazy třením poranily kůži. Gregory opatrně odhrnul panu Lestrangeovi vlasy z obličeje.

Lestrange zvedl hlavu. Měl opuchlé oči a na tváři mu osychaly slzy. Něčí pěst nechala na jeho lícní kosti výraznou modřinu. Zítra bude fialová.

'Myslíte, že dokážete vstát?' zeptal se Gregory. 'Můžu vám pomoct, ale jestli nechcete, abych na vás sahal...' Gregory měl pocit, že pan Lestrange bude tak trochu jako Draco. Citlivý. Kultivovaný. Draco by nejspíš také nechtěl, aby se ho někdo dotýkal, kdyby mu ublížili. Ano, chovat se k němu, jako by byl Draco... to bude ten nejlepší přístup.

Lestrange se pokusil vstát, ale s bolestným výkřikem se zhroutil zpátky na umyvadlo. 'Prosím?'

Gregory moc dobře věděl, jak hrozivě vypadá. Vždyť jeho vzezření ho chránilo před konflikty po celou dobu, kterou zatím strávil ve vězení. Zaváhal, rád by zraněného a zjevně vystrašeného muže nějak uklidnil. 'Nevadí, když vás... ponesu?' Gregory se zhluboka nadechl. Chyba, pan Lestrange opravdu nevoněl moc příjemně. Ne, že by za to mohl, samozřejmě. 'Možná byste chtěl... pomoct s... mytím?'

Lestrange se přidušeně, skoro hystericky zachechtal, něco mezi smíchem a pláčem. 'Oh Salazare, prosím!'

Vzlykání, protínané záchvaty smíchu pokračovalo, a Gregory rozpačitě čekal. Když pan Lestrange zmlknul, váhavě položil svou tlapu velikosti talíře na jeho rameno. 'Dobrá, to nebude problém.' Lestrange mimoděk zasyknul, ale jinak se nebránil, takže ho Gregory jednou rukou objal kolem pasu a pomohl mu vstát. Další výkřik. 'Nejste zraněný?' zeptal se Gregory. 'Myslím... kromě...' Kromě znásilnění, zbití, odřených zápěstí a kotníků... Gregory nedokázal pochopit, jak někoho může těšit dělat takovéhle věci. Že chcete zmlátit lidi, kteří vás rozzlobí nebo vám odporují, tomu rozuměl. Ale toto... jak to může někomu dělat dobře, když to není dobrovolné? Nejspíš to souviselo s touhou ublížit panu Lestrangeovi, pochopitelně. Mocenské hrátky. Těm Gregory taky nerozuměl, ačkoliv by měl, jakožto někdejší nohsled Draca Malfoye. Jenže ani sedm let ve Zmijozelu ho nenaučilo víc, než _Čistá krev – dobrá, mudlovská špína – špatná_. Jak tuhle vědomost teď aplikovat na pana Lestrange, Gregory opravdu nevěděl.

'Ne. Řekl bych... ne.' Teď Lestrange zněl, jako by se snažil chovat statečně.

Gregory v hlase rozpoznal nejistotu a bylo mu jasné, že jeho odhodlání je předstírané. Ano, celý Draco Malfoy. Podpíral pana Lestrange, zatímco druhý muž stál – nebo spíš visel – v Gregoryho náruči. Nikdy si nevšiml, že pan Lestrange je tak drobný. Ačkoliv, kdo nevypadá drobný, ve srovnání s Gregorym? Paže měl silné jako mají jiní muži stehna a byl o hlavu vyšší než všichni vězni, s výjimkou Thorfinna Rowleho, který byl zrovna tak rozložitý jako Gregory, jen o něco starší a pomalejší. Ale zdálo se, že blízkost Gregoryho fyzické síly pana Lestrange spíš uklidňovala, než lekala.

'Budu opatrný. Slibuju,' řekl Gregory a zvedl pana Lestrange, úplně snadno, jako by byl dítě. Muž zase začal kňučet. Gregory v duchu přísahal, že tohle si někdo odskáče. Pan Lestrange patřil ke Kruhu věrných a měl nárok na uctivé zacházení. Gregory cítil, že se jeho dlouho potlačovaný vztek dere na povrch jako rozpálená láva.

'Kdo vám to udělal?' zavrčel cestou k nejbližší sprše, vzdálené jen několik kroků. 'Postarám se, aby je na pár týdnů přešly roupy.'

'Ne. Všechno by se jen zhoršilo. Ne, Goyle. Prosím?' Panu Lestrangovi se třásly ruce a zdálo se, že má zase na krajíčku. Gregory si nevěděl rady. Pláč je přece známka slabosti.

'Proč?' zeptal se Gregory. Postavil pana Lestrange na zem a ten sebou trhnul.

'Protože zatím... nejsi do toho zapletený. Když do věcí budeš strkat nos, vymstí se ti to.' Rabastan Lestrange se opřel o dlaždice, Gregoryho paži pořád kolem pasu. Sténal, jako by bolest nebyla k vydržení.

'Oh,' konstatoval Gregory. Pochopil. Jestli teď zasáhne, rovná se to vyhlášení války. Zčistajasna se vynořilo něco jako myšlenka. 'Myslím, že už jsem se zapletl,' řekl. 'Hned, když jsem vám začal pomáhat.' Natáhl ruku okolo pana Lestrange a otočil kohoutkem. Nestaral se, jestli si zmáčí spodky. Pan Lestrange tohle prostě nemohl zvládnout sám.

S prvním dotekem ledové vody se oba muži oklepali. I když Goyleovi zima nijak zvlášť nevadila, fyzické nepohodlí pro něj neznamenalo nic. Jednou rukou držel pana Lestrange, zatímco druhou nastavil teplotu vody. 'V pořádku?' strachoval se. Muž v jeho náruči se zdál tak křehký.

Lestrange jen hlasitě vydechl a Goyle měl podezření, že zase brečí. 'Dostanete se z toho,' povzbuzoval ho bezradně. Nedokázal si ani představit, jak se člověk asi cítí po takovém zacházení. Kdyby někdo napadl Gregoryho, roztrhal by útočníky na kusy dřív, než by se ho dotkli.

'Nemyslím si,' vykoktal Rabastan Lestrange a vlhce vzlykal, tvář nastavenou proudu teplé vody. 'Udělají to zase.'

Něco v Gregorym se právě zlomilo. Nikdy se nezabýval spravedlností, znal jen sílu a moc. Nikdy ani nepomyslel na spolupráci s někým, kdo byť jenom _vypadal_ trochu slabší. Ale slzy staršího muže, jeho bolest... to nedávalo smysl. Rabastan Lestrange patřil k lidem, kteří mají být v úctě: starobylý, čistokrevný rod, nejlepší původ v celém Azkabanu. Poprvé za život v Gregoryho hlavě vzklíčilo něco jako plán a rychle to rostlo; tak rychle, že Gregory sotva stačil zaznamenat, že dokázal vymyslet něco tak složitého. 'Ne, neudělají,' odporoval pevně, vkládaje do hlasu všechno odhodlání, které v sobě našel. 'Dohlédnu na to.' Slib byl v šumění sprchy sotva slyšitelný, ale _byl_tam, vyřčený a rozhodně míněný vážně.

Gregoryho hlas nebo slova pana Lestrange viditelně přesvědčily. S povzdechem sklonil hlavu a opřel se o Gregoryho rameno. Mlčel. Gregory to vzal jako znamení, že se o něj má postarat. Rozuměl. Draco byl také takový: po každém konfliktu se choval buď podrážděně a zesláble, nebo bezmocně a zesláble, alespoň na tu chvíli, než vymyslel nějakou strašlivou pomstu. Velmi dobře. Pan Lestrange se rychle zotaví a pak Gregorymu pomůže došlápnout si na všechny, kteří mu ublížili.

'Teď vás umyjeme a vrátíte se do své cely,' navrhl Gregory, který se rozhodl převzít velení, dokud se pan Lestrange nevzpamatuje. Odpovědělo mu další úlevné zavzlykání.

'Prosím,' požádal pan Lestrange a Gregory mu okamžitě vyhověl.

**- 0 -**

'Ven,' nařídil Gregory. Výhrůžným pohledem si změřil Lestrangeova spolubydlícího, Yaxleyho. Zíral na něj tak, jak obvykle zírával na lidi, které chtěl vyděsit. 'A pošli sem některého bachaře.' O krok se přiblížil, pana Lestrange pořád v náručí. 'Řekl jsem _ven_, hned! Jestli nechceš urvat nohu, abys měl skutečný důvod zůstat ležet.'

Yaxley zřejmě vycítil, že nejde o plané výhrůžky, rychle vstal z úzké postele a zmizel z cely.

'A neopovažuj se o tomhle ani ceknout.' Gregory se ušklíbl, když ho Yaxley míjel. Věděl, že bude mluvit. Patřil k Dolohovově klice, která pravděpodobně stála za mučením pana Lestrange. Teď všechno záviselo na tom, zda Gregory dokáže vypadat dost silný, aby to druhou skupinu přimělo ustoupit a dvakrát si rozmyslet, než si na něco troufnou. Jestli to nedokáže... rozpoutá se peklo. Tedy kdyby Azkaban nebyl peklem sám o sobě.

Pan Lestrange zakňoural a pevněji objal mohutnou šíji. 'Promiňte,' omluvil se Gregory tiše. Opravdu nedokázal myslet na víc než jednu věc rázem a postavit pana Lestrange na zem ho nějak nenapadlo. 'Myslíte, že se na chvilku udržíte na nohách?'

'Ano,' odpověděl Lestrange roztřeseným hlasem, jako by pouhý fakt, že se musel vrátit do cely a setkat se s jedním ze svých trýznitelů byl víc, než dokázal snést.

Gregory pustil pana Lestrange z náruče a ujistil se, aby se muž opíral alespoň o chladnou kamennou zeď. Rychle posbíral polštáře a deky z obou postelí a připravil na jedné z nich měkký, teplý pelíšek. Pan Lestrange se nedíval. Se zavřenýma očima se opíral o vlhkou žulu, stále zamotaný do ručníků, které Gregory našel v umývárně, a zhluboka dýchal. 'Moment,' zamumlal Gregory a otevřel truhlici, obsahující Lestrangeův skromný majetek. Tučné konto tam venku život v Azkabanu dokázalo trochu usnadnit, a pan Lestrange měl víc peněz, než většina. Přiozeně nespal v šedivé erární košili, ale v čisťounké z bílého plátna. Gregory košili vzal a podával ji panu Lestrangeovi. Žádná reakce. Možná byl ještě v šoku. Gregory odtáhl pana Lestrange od zdi, skoro něžně mu převlékl košili přes hlavu, pak sáhl pod ni a odstranil ručníky. Teprve teď Lestrange zase zaregistroval jeho přítomnost.

'Pojďte,' vybídl ho Gregory tiše a odvedl jej k lůžku. 'Lehněte si.' Odhrnul přikrývky a pomohl panu Lestrangeovi do postele. Zřejmě byl opravdu v šoku: strnulý, neschopný pohybu. Gregory mu zvedl nohy a přikryl ho. 'Tak,' zamumlal, jako by klidnil bojácného koně. 'Zkuste odpočívat.'

U dveří se něco pohnulo a Gregory zvedl oči. Stál tam bachař, naštěstí jeden z těch méně nepřátelských. 'Chtěl bych poslat sovu svému dobrému příteli, Draco Malfoyovi,' začal Gregory, tyčíc se nad strážným v celé své výšce. 'Zdá se, že někteří vězni mají poněkud zkreslené představy o tom, jaké chování je zde přípustné, a já musím sdělit panu Malfoyovi a jeho otci co se tady děje, aby si o tom mohli promluvit s ministrem,' vychrlil Gregory na jeden nádech. Neměl ani ponětí, že zná taková dlouhá a neobvyklá slova, jako _přípustné_. Pyšně se narovnal, hrdý sám na sebe, že dokázal stvořit smysluplnou větu o více než pěti slovech. 'Jsem si jistý, že dozorce, který mi pomůže zkontaktovat mé přátele a pana ministra, nepřijde zkrátka,' pokračoval Gregory a namáhal mozek, aby si vzpomněl, jak Draco hrával tyhle hry – co říkal, aby přiměl lidi udělat, co si přál.

Strážný sebou překvapeně trhnul. 'Malfoyové s Ministerstvem nemluví. Lucius Malfoy měl štěstí, že neskončil tady.'

'Jeho žena zachránila Potterovi život. Opravdu si chcete rozzlobit Pottera?' Gregory neměl ponětí, jestli jeho hrozba bude účinná. Radši by chlápkovi vrazil jednu pěstí. To taky fungovalo. 'A Yaxleyho odstěhujte. Jeho postel teďka bude moje,' požadoval rozhodně. Draco tuhle taktiku často používal – choval se, jako by věci byly samozřejmé, a ony se nakonec opravdu samozřejmými staly.

'Chceš tuhle celu?' Zeptal se strážný, poněkud rozhozený Gregoryho autoritativním vystupováním. Zvedl – vlastně spíš zaklonil – hlavu, aby viděl do Gregoryho hrozivé tváře. 'A můžeš mi zaručit, že nepřijdu zkrátka?' zeptal se tiše. 'Kápne něco od Malfoyových?'

'Jak jsem řekl,' potvrdil Gregory. 'Vy víte, že oba Lestrangeové i Lucius Malfoy mají moc, i když zrovna nejsou dvakrát populární. Pomozte mi a přesvědčte i své kolegy. Malfoyové zase půjdou nahoru, to přece musíte vidět. Vyplatí se vám to.' Gregory sotva dokázal pochopit, kde se v jeho hlavě vzala všechna ta pěkná slova a prázdné sliby. Cítil se jako roztomilá opička (nebo spíš obrovitá gorila) opakující gesta, naučená od svého bývalého majitele. Až na to, že to zřejmě fungovalo. Zatraceně, ono to vážně zabralo!

'Dobře. Dneska si pošleš jednu sovu. A přestěhuj si věci ze své cely, když teda chceš.' Dozorce zřejmě pochopil, že panu Lestrangeovi se stalo něco špatného. 'Dohlédnu na něj, než se vrátíš. S ostatníma strážnýma si promluvím potom.'

Gregory někde uvnitř ucítil podivnou vlnu vděčnosti. 'Díky. To oceňuji,' řekl o něco laskavějším tónem, i když se pořád snažil znít jako Malfoy. Měl pocit, jako by polovině věcí, které právě vyslovil, sám nerozuměl. Vůbec netušil, jestli použil správná slova ve správné chvíli. Kývnul, otočil se a vydal se chodbou ke své vlastní cele – mnohem menší a citelně chladnější než ta pohodlná, za kterou si pan Lestrange zaplatil.

Přímo před celou stál Yaxley, nedbale opřený o futro. 'Co si myslíš, že děláš, Goyle?' Starší muž se odlepil ode dveří. 'Radši zmiz z mojí cely, než se ti něco stane. Ty tvoje hry se nám vůbec nelíbí. Lestrange si o to říkal.' Yaxley se zjevně domníval, že působí hrozivě. Na Goylea dojem neudělal.

'Jestli nechceš, aby se něco stalo _tobě,_' Goyle se před Yaxleym narovnal v plné výšce, 'navrhuju, aby sis sebral věci a přestěhoval se sem. Pronto. Zabírám si tvoji postel. A ještě jednou uvidím tebe nebo Dolohovovy poskoky kolem pana Lestrange a zabiju vás. Všechny.' Nemilosrdná hrozba kontrastovala s jemným, tichým šepotem. Nikdo by nepochyboval, že Gregory svá slova myslí smrtelně vážně. 'Bolestivě a velice, velice pomalu.'

**- 0 -**

Dozorce počkal, než si Gregory napíše svůj dopis (velkými, dětskými písmeny, včetně několika hrubek), pak ho odešel poslat a Gregory se posadil. Díval se na protější postel, na tichou postavičku, schovanou pod přikrývkami. Gregory o panu Lestrangeovi nevěděl skoro nic – samozřejmě kromě toho, že býval nelítostným, krutým Smrtijedem a pořád jím zůstával, tedy když měl možnost bojovat zbraněmi, jaké se na pravého čistokrevného kouzelníka sluší: kouzly, černou magií, arogancí. Škoda, že v Azkabanu byl pan Lestrange bezbranný – ve zdejších šedých, ledových zdech platila jen hrubá síla. Ano, a známosti. Ty pomáhaly. Pokud se taky neocitly za mřížemi. Gregory byl najednou šťastný, že sloužil zrovna Draco Malfoyovi. Nezbývalo než doufat, že Malfoy ví, jak se odvděčit.

Dlouho tak seděl a uvažoval o moci a jak ji získat a použít, když to člověk pořádně neumí. Bylo jasné, že pan Lestrange mu nepomůže. Jeho znalosti se omezovaly na mučení a boj pomocí magie, jenže ta tady neexistovala. Gregory byl sám. Bude se muset spoléhat na vlastní síly a na bezpečí, které pramení ze zastrašování a šikany ostatních.

Venku se setmělo. Gregory rozdělal oheň v krbu (další luxus, o kterém si ve své staré cele mohl nechat jen zdát), a s veselým poskakováním plamenů se místnost najednou zdála podivně útulná. Lestrange se zavrtěl, zakňoural a otočil se na bok. Sundal si přikrývky z obličeje, jako by mu pod nimi bylo moc horko, teď, když se oheň rozhořel. Žádný z nich neřekl ani slovo, dokud se tichem nerozlehlo kovové cvakání řady očarovaných zámků.

Gregory vstal. 'Pojďte,' řekl skoro úplně chladně a otevřel truhlici pana Lestrange. Vytáhl z ní hnědý hábit, příjemný na dotek, nátělník a ponožky. Svojí obrovskou nohou přistrčil Lestrangeovy boty k jeho posteli. 'Oblečte se. Musíme být dole v jídelně za pět minut.'

'Nemůžu.' Panu Lestrangeovi přeskočil hlas. 'Hrozně to bolí... já... oni...'

Gregory přistoupil k posteli a otočil si pana Lestrange obličejem vzhůru. Hnědé oči vypadaly obrovské a vyděšené. 'Poslouchejte mě. Když teď nepůjdete tam dolů, budou vědět, že jste slaboch. Budou pokračovat. Vrhnou se na vás jako smečka hyen jakmile dostanou první šanci.' Gregory pana Lestrange pustil, když se muž rozklepal a bolestí zavřel oči. 'Takže vy teď vstanete, nakráčíte mezi ně jako ten arogantní parchant, kterým jste, a ke každému se budete chovat ještě hůř, než obyčejně. Budu hned za vámi a kdyby se někdo odvážil se na vás křivě podívat, rozmáznu ho jak švába. Stráže budou na naší straně a celá vaše klika taky. Dolohov si nic nezkusí.'

'Naší?' Rabastan zase zvedl oči. 'Je snad nějaké _my_?' zeptal se chraplavě. 'Myslel jsem, že jsem ti řekl, ať se do toho nepleteš.'

'Jo, na to už je trošku pozdě, ne?' Gregory odložil hábit a otočil se. 'Prosím, pane Lestrangei... oblečte se, abych vám mohl pomoct přežít.'

Ozvalo se šustění látky a hlasité, bolestné zasténání. 'Myslím, že mi můžeš říkat Rabastane, jestli v tom máme být spolu.' Hlas pana Lestrange zněl jako něco mezi smíchem a pláčem. 'Děkuji,' dodal za Gregoryho zády. 'Nemysli si, že někdy zapomenu na... laskavost, kterou jsi mi prokázal.' Odmlčel se. 'Můžeš se otočit.'

Gregory nikdy dřív neměl dovoleno oslovovat členova Kruhu věrných jménem. Bylo to skoro jako by si pan Lestrange myslel, že jsou si teď rovní. 'Díky, pane– Rabastane,' vykoktal. Pak si vzpomněl na své vychování. 'Měl bych radost, kdybyste byl tak laskav a říkal mi Gregory.'

'Jak si přeješ, Gregory,' kývnul Rabastan. 'Po dnešku se _vynasnažím_, abys měl radost, a oslovovat tě křestním jménem je mým potěšením.'

Společně dorazili k jídelně, Rabastan víceméně zavěšený v Gregoryho objetí. 'Musíte se pořádně narovnat,' upozornil Gregory. Cítil z mužova postoje bolest a slabost. 'Půlhodinka předstírání teď vám ušetří spoustu trablů později – a získá vám zpátky pár cenných bodů.' Gregory sklonil hlavu a podíval se panu Lestrangeovi do očí – našel v nich jen údiv a něco křehkého, a najednou měl podezření, že on sám se tváří stejně. Vždycky mu záleželo jen na Dracovi a Vincentovi, ale Rabastan se zdál tak povědomý, známý. Někdo, koho by Gregory s pomocí své dosud nevyužité síly mohl ochránit.

'Já vím,' řekl Rabastan, aniž by se pustil Gregoryho paže. Zhluboka si povzdechl. 'Jsem připravený.'

'Dobře,' odpověděl Gregory a promnul mu rameno, aby ho uklidnil. 'Jsem s vámi.'

Vešli do sálu, stále impozantního, i když pod jeho vysokým stropem už nádherně odění hradní páni nehodovali celá staletí. Hrubě přitesané lavice a stoly odíraly a otloukaly zdi, obložené bohatě vyřezávaným tmavým dřevem. Černobílá mramorová podlaha byla špinavá, ale pořád nádherná.

Rabastan Lestrange se pohyboval, jako by sem přišel z těch starých časů. Nesl svůj prostý hnědý hábit jako by to byl hermelínový plášť a procházel uličkou mezi stoly jako král na cestě k trůnu.

Celý sál na moment ztichnul, ozývala se jen úlevná oddechnutí členů Lestrangeovy kliky. Pak si ale někde v koutě odfrknul Dolohov. 'Přišel sis pro nášup, Lestrangei? Jsem věděl, že to v sobě máš, panenko. Líbilo se ti, když si tě vzalo pár pořádných chlapů, co? Škoda, že tady nemáme na hraní i tvoji neschopnou švagrovou a sladkého bratříčka.' Dolohovovi kumpáni zařvali smíchy. Stráže se vynořily ze stínů, evidentně připravené podat si každého, kdo by měl chuť dělat potíže.

Rabastan pootočil hlavu. Gregory skoro cítil, kolik sil ho stojí zachovat své vznešené vystupování. 'Sotva,' odpověděl Rabastan přezíravě a díval se na Dolohovova jako by byl červ, nehodný jeho pozornosti. 'Do _pořádných_mužů máte totiž daleko,' zapředl a výmluvně položil ruku na Gregoryho paži. 'Věřte mi, ani přirovnání.' Povýšeně se usmál, pak vyprskl smíchy. 'Zvlášť ten tvůj,' řekl Dolohovovi. 'Moc roztomilý. Skoro jako čurák, jen o tolik menší.' Se samolibým úšklebkem se otočil zpátky, posadil se mezi Amycuse a Macnaira a hala znovu vybuchla smíchem, pokřiky a hvízdáním. Rabastan si zvolna poposedl, prsty zaťaté do Gregoryho paže. Jako by se teď, když to nejhorší je za ním, bolest zase vrátila. Gregory ho musel obdivovat. Postavit se Dolohovovi tváří v tvář, dokonce si z něj dělat legraci, to bylo velice statečné.

'Omlouvám se,' zašeptal Rabastan, když se Gregory posadil k němu. 'Nechtěl jsem naznačovat, že jsi... se mnou. Že se ti líbí muži.'

'Nic se nestalo.' Gregory popadl nejbližší mísu a začal si na talíř nakládat kopec brambor a omáčky. 'Tady se tomu beztak nikdo nevyhne.' Co jim zbývalo, většina vězňů tam byla na doživotí. Člověk by musel být z ocele, aby za dlouhá léta, kterých se kouzelníci běžně dožívají, nezatoužil po doteku jiné lidské bytosti – bez ohledu na to, že původně byly jeho sklony jiné. Tedy až na to, že Gregory sám nikdy... nezatoužil. Strávil tady teprve pár let, a nikdo nebyl jako Dra –

Tou myšlenkou Gregory sám sebe zmátl. Položil talíř na stůl, aby mohl přemýšlet. Nikdy nebyl do Draca Malfoye zamilovaný. To pro muže není, vysvětlil mu otec. Políbil pár dívek a líbilo se mu to, takové věci čistokrevní kouzelníci dělávají. Ale teď si Gregory uvědomil, že by mu _nevadilo_ líbat jiného muže, tedy kdyby se našel muž, který by ho chtěl. Což se nestalo. Ty dívky se s ním líbaly, jen aby udělaly Dracovi radost. Ne, Gregory byl svalnatá stěna, za kterou se ostatní mohli schovat. Na bojování. Ne na líbání. Ale jednu věc věděl jistě – kdyby si Draco o to řekl, políbil by ho. Draco byl překrásný. Křehký. Jako Rabastan Lestrange.

**- 0 -**

Trvalo týdny, než se jejich protivníci odhodlali k akci. Gregory možná byl o polovinu hloupější, než všichni ostatní, ale zastrašování bylo jeho obor, proto jej útok, když přišel, nepřekvapil. A nepřekvapilo jej ani to, že Dolohov na něj a na Rabastana poslal zrovna Thorfinna Rowleho.

Právě mířili na snídani, jako obvykle ani příliš brzy, ani příliš pozdě. Obě tyto možnosti s sebou nesly nevítaná rizika. Což Dolohov samozřejmě chápal, proto se rozhodl pro přímočařejší postup. Jeho banda zablokovala oba konce chodby a Dolohov vyslal do akce svoji nejmocnější zbraň. Rowle byl jediný kouzelník, který se Gregorymu mohl dívat přímo do očí. Byl přesně stejně vysoký a svalnatý, jen o něco starší. Pomalejší.

Jak se mohutný muž krok za krokem blížil, Gregory odhadoval své šance. Rowle byl tvrdší, měl víc zkušeností v boji. Určitě bude míň rychlý a obratný. Ale hlavně, Rowle nechránil člověka, na kterém mu záleželo, uvědomil si Gregory. Rowle se pral, protože musel. Kvůli nějakému chlápkovi, který mu nejspíš byl úplně ukradený. Gregory bude bojovat, protože Rabastan se k němu choval se zdvořilostí a úctou. Možná byl arogantní a hnusný na ostatní, ale od chvíle, kdy mu Gregory pomohl, s ním jednal jinak. I se svojí nevalnou inteligencí Gregory chápal, že co se Rabastanovi stalo by se mu dělo a znovu a znovu, pokud to někdo rázně neutne. Hned. Draco vždycky říkal, že malé ryby může nechat plavat. Rowle byl malá ryba. Nástroj, nic víc. Gregory se výhrůžně pousmál. Rozhostilo se ticho. Všichni mlčeli, věděli, co se bude dít. Kam oko dohlédlo ani jediný bachař.

'Utekl ti pejsek, Dolohove?' Protáhl Rabastan ze vchodu jejich cely. '_Víš_, co se stává zaběhlým čoklům, ne?' Nikdo na světě nemohl znít sebevědoměji a povýšeněji.

_Dobře__. Ať Rabastan mluví, ať odláká pozornost._

Gregory se pohnul jako blesk. Zatímco se Rowle zaměřil na Rabastana, on využil momentu překvapení a zaútočil. Gregory se nikdy neproslavil tím, že by hrál fér. Tvrdě muže nakopnul, přikrčil se, aby ho nezasáhla případná Rowleho pěst, a kopnul znovu, tentokrát do kolene, které se vyvrátilo zpět v povážlivě nepřirozeném úhlu. Boj skončil dřív, než začal. Rowle se skácel jako podťatý strom, zatímco řval nadávky, proklínal Gregoryho a hrubě urážel jeho matku.

Gregory ho ignoroval, obrovskýma rukama odstrčil tři kouzelníky z cesty a popadl Dolohovova za límec vězeňského hábitu. 'Jsi _mrtvý_,' zavrčel, jeho hnědé oči ledové a nelítostné. 'Ale než vypustíš duši, s radostí tě rozeberu na malé kousíčky.' Gregory tiše syčel. Upřímná nenávist, kterou k Antoninu Dolohovovi cítil, zřejmě způsobila, že vypadal ještě nebezpečnější, než obyčejně. Nikomu se nechtělo přispěchat Dolohovovi na pomoc. Nepochybovali, že Gregory mluví vážně.

'Udělám cokoliv! Cokoliv!' prosil Dolohov, dobře si vědomý, že nikomu nesejde na tom, jestli dnešní den přežije – dokonce ani strážím. Nikdo nemá rád poražené. 'Ušetřete mě! Prosím, pane Goyle!' Muž kňučel bolestí a jeho tenký knírek na zkřiveném obličeji směšně poskakoval.

'Slíbíš, že ty a tvoji poskoci už nikdy nebudete pana Lestrange žádným způsobem obtěžovat. Abych byl přesný, uděláte, co mu na očích uvidíte. Přísahej na životy svých dětí!'

'Přísahám! Na životy mých dětí!' Dolohov vypadal přesně stejně uboze, jak zněl. Vzduchem zajiskřila magie, malé zlaté plamínky ozářily temnou chodbu a potvrdily, co Dolohov slíbil. Gregory měl co dělat, aby neucuknul. Nepočítal s tím, že vytvoří kouzelnickou přísahu. Možná magii poháněl strach a vztek?

'Dobře,' zavrčel Gregory a praštil Dolohova pěstí do jeho krysího obličeje. Ozvalo se příjemné křupnutí a vlhké posunutí rozdrceného nosu a lícní kosti. Druhá rána přerazila klíční kost, jako by to byla jen suchá větvička. Pak Gregory křičícího muže pustil – prostě ho beze všeho odhodil na zem.

'Slíbil jsi mi,' zakňučel Dolohov mezi vzlykáním a bolestnými výkřiky. Nikdo mu nepomohl vstát. Jeho moc se rozplynula, zmizela s kapkami krve, zasychajícími na kamenné podlaze. Prohrál.

'Slíbil jsem, že tě nezabiju,' připomněl Gregory a otočil se k Dolohovovým kumpánům zády, aby viděli, jak málo se jich bojí. 'Žiješ. Další, kdo by se odvážil na pana Lestrange vztáhnout ruku, takové štěstí mít nebude.'

'Můžete se vrátit ke svým povinnostem,' vložil se Rabastan, stále opřený o rám dveří jakoby nic. I on dobře věděl, že Azkaban teď patří jemu. 'Ačkoliv někdo by měl vzít tady krysího ksichta na ošetřovnu.' Zněl, že mu ani za mák nezáleží na tom, jestli to udělají – a nejspíš to tak i bylo. 'Pojď Gregory,' řekl a zamířil do jejich cely. 'Máme na práci jiné věci, než dívat se, jak se ta chamraď přebírá v odpadcích.'

Gregory ho následoval, s posledním výhrůžným pohledem, který měl dát shromážděným mužům na vědomí, že _on_se postará, aby plnili Lestrangeovy příkazy, a kdokoliv se nějak proviní, bude se zodpovídat jemu. Co se s takovým člověkem bude dít dál právě všichni názorně viděli. 'Ty a ty – ' Gregory ukázal na dva statnější muže, kteří už dřív stáli na Rabastanově straně. 'Hlídejte dveře a nikoho bez dovolení nepouštějte dovnitř.'

Jakmile se za nimi zavřely dveře, všechna Rabastanova arogance zmizela. 'Oh, Salazare,' vykoktal roztřeseným hlasem. Gregory měl dojem, že vypadá na omdlení. Možná nesnášel fyzické násilí. Samozřejmě dřív mučíval mudly i kouzelníky, ale to bylo s pomocí magie. Čistě. Elegantně. Gregory Rabastana objal jednou rukou kolem pasu, jako by mu chtěl pomoct posadit se. Líbilo se mu, že jeho spolubydlící je takový: silný a slabý zároveň. Dost chytrý, aby si správně vybral spojence.

Zdálo se, jako by Gregoryho mohutná postava drobného, rozklepaného kouzelníka uklidňovala. 'To jsi udělal pro _mě_?' Rabastan se víc přitiskl do jeho náruče. Loyalita zřejmě nebyla něčím, na co by byl zvyklý. Gregory chápal. Většina Smrtijedů dostala dost tvrdých lekcí, aby si zapamatovali, že věrnost patří jen Lordu Voldemortovi.

'Ehm –' začal Gregory, nepříliš duchaplně. 'Asi jo.'

'Jsem tvým dlužníkem,' řekl Rabastan a položil si hlavu na jeho široký hrudník. Ukázal, jak moc si váží Gregoryho podpory. Pravý Zmijozelec nikdy nikomu není zavázaný, pokud se tomu může jen trošku vyhnout.

'Ne. Nejste,' zašeptal tiše. 'Chci vás chránit.' Došlo mu, že říká pravdu. Chtěl chránit Rabastana víc, než cokoliv na světě. Tohle aspoň uměl. Byl v tom nejlepší ze všech. Dokonce ho to bavilo. Jiná forma moci, ale o nic slabší.

'Ty nejsi moc bystrý, že?' Zamumlal Rabastan skoro něžně. 'Obyčejně nebývám tak vděčný. Ale tobě nic nezapomenu, příteli.'

'Ne, nijak zvlášť.' Gregory se nezlobil. Draco mu jeho stupiditu mlátil o hlavu desetkrát za den. Rabastan to neudělal nikdy, dokonce i teď zněl spíš, jako by si ho dobíral. Gregory mlčel, hladil Rabastana po zádech, jako by byl vystrašené štěně. A vůbec se při tom necítil hloupě. Právě naopak.

Chvilku jen tak stáli, dokud se Rabastan nepřestal třást. Sotva se vymanili z objetí, vyrušilo je zaklepání na dveře.

'Vstupte,' přikázal Rabastan.

Jeden z Goyleový mužů strčil hlavu dovnitř. 'Přišel za vámi dozorce, pane.'

Goyle zvedl ruku. 'Který?' Zeptal se. Odmítal ho pustit dovnitř, dokud si nebude jistý, že jde o jednoho z těch přátelských bachařů. Ovládnutí věznice nebude zadarmo, ale mělo i své výhody. Ode dneška se vyjma jednoho nebo dvou místních bystrozorů k panu Lestrangeovi bez dovolení nikdo nepřiblíží.

Muž zmínil jméno strážce, který dovolil Gregorymu poslat sovu Malfoyovým.

'Pusťte ho dál.' Gregory se nemusel dívat na Rabastana, aby rozhodnul.

'Co jsi to provedl za pitomost,' vyčetl bachař Gregorymu hned ve dveřích. 'Víš, že ti za to přidají pár let?'

'Jo.' Gregory pokrčil rameny. Stejně neměl nic zvláštního v plánu, až ho pustí. 'No a?'

'Ráno ti přišla od Malfoye dobrá zpráva, a ty zrovna dneska musíš jít a udělat takové pozdvižení. Správní rada nemá radost, Goyle.'

'Dolohov mluvil.' Gregory byl hloupý, ale ne zase tak.

'Až moc. Buď rád, že tvoji smrtijedští kamarádi tam venku na tebe nezapomněli. Z téhle kaše se bez pomoci nedostaneš.'

Rabastan nahlédl muži přes rameno, aby viděl, jestli jsou sami. 'Lucius ti zaplatil?' zeptal se a propaloval jej pohledem.

'Velkoryse,' odvětil bachař. 'Žádný strach, pane Lestrangei.' Podal Rabastanovi dopis. 'Dovolil jsem si ho přečíst. Hodně riskuju a nechci, aby se mi něco dělo za zády. Malfoy už dělá na tom, aby vaše nepříjemné střetnutí s Dolohovem vedlo ke zkrácení vašeho trestu. Ministr poslouchá, i když neochotně – zatím.'

Rabastan kývnul. 'Zmijozel?' zeptal se. 'Nebo jen chytrý?'

'Oboje,' uculil se strážný.

'Správný chlap.' Rabastan se laskavě usmál. Natáhl ruku, aby mu Gregory pomohl posadit se. Gregory se spokojeně usmál. Tak se mu to líbilo: s Rabastanem se jedná, jak si blízký služebník Lorda Voldemorta zaslouží. I když teď už žádný Pán zla samořejmě neexistuje – což Gregorymu přišlo podezřele uklidňující.

'Pan Malfoy mi nařídil, abych vám obstaral cokoliv budete chtít, peníze půjdou z vašeho účtu u Gringottových,' informoval je muž. 'Měl byste zájem o větší celu? Nebo několik pokojů? Předpokládám, že si do budoucna budete přát vlastní, eh– apartmá?'

'Uvidíme,' řekl Rabastan a propustil strážného, jako by byl jeho sluha. 'Prozatím můžete jít.'

Gregory si uvědomil, že nechce, aby jim Rabastan sehnal samostatné cely. Jak ho bude moct chránit, když nebudou spát ve stejné místnosti? Neodvážil se zeptat. Místo toho strávili den diskutováním o strategiích a možných spojencích. Zdálo se, že Rabastan dokonce oceňuje Gregoryho pohled na věc. Jelikož hrubá síla byla jejich jedinou zbraní, najednou získala význam. Rabastan nerozuměl zákonitostem fyzického násilí a bolesti působené jinak než kouzlem, a Gregory si připadal málem důležitý. Byl to báječný pocit.

Večer se stráže vrátily a na Rabastanovu žádost servírovaly pozdní čaj. Jídlo nebylo špatné, rozhodně lepší, než ovesná kaše, podávaná v sále. Gregory navrhnul, že část zbytků by mohli poslat Rowlemu. Neuškodí získat jej na svoji stranu. Nic proti Gregorymu nemá. Nástroje nechovají zášti a Gregory věděl, že Rowle, jako on sám, není ničím jiným, než pěšákem pod taktovkou krále.

Nemluvili o možnosti předčasného propuštění pro Rabastana, ani o faktu, že Gregory zde není navždycky. Nebylo třeba zmiňovat, že právě Rabastanovi věnoval několik let svého života. Oba věděli, že moc si žádá oběti.

Gregory nakonec naložil do krbu tolik dřeva, aby měl jistotu, že do rána nevyhasne. Venku padla tma, nebe bylo jasné a ozářené měsícem – čeká je studená noc. Radši by měli zalézt do postele. Ani jeden nepromluvil. Za ten jediný rušný den se stalo tolik věcí, že chvilka klidu působila blahodárně.  
>Tiše si lehnul a přetáhl si pokrývku přes široká ramena. Ležel, zamyšleně zíral do zdi a po pravdě nevěděl, co si o tom celém má myslet. Všechno se zdálo tak komplikované. Čekal, až se Rabastanovi zklidní dech – znamení, že usnul. Někdy míval noční můry, a Gregory si chtěl být jistý, že Rabastan hluboce spí, než si dovolí sám zamhouřit oko.<p>

Ze snahy srovnat si nějak dnešní události v hlavě jej vytrhl Rabastanův hlas. Jeho slova byla ozvěnou Gregoryho vlastních myšlenek.

'Mohl bys...' Rabastan zněl dutě a unaveně. 'Mohl bys mě držet,' zeptal se tiše – ani stopa po škádlení nebo povýšenosti. 'Nemůžu usnout. Dneska byl... náročný den.'

Gregory se tiše posadil na posteli. Neodpověděl. Byl docela překvapený, protože ho ještě nikdy nikdo nepožádal, aby ho objal nebo se jej dotýkal nebo něco podobného. Nevěděl, co říct.

'Cítím se s tebou v bezpečí,' dodal Rabastan klidně. 'Prosím, Gregory?'

'Oh,' zašeptal Gregory. 'Chápu.' Vlastně si nebyl jistý, jestli chápe, ale rozuměl, že fyzicky slabému člověku by se něco takové mohlo líbit. Draco taky – Gregory se zarazil. Možná by měl na Draca přestat myslet. Úplně. Dělával to často – až moc, řekl by Draco, kdyby o tom věděl. Jenže Draca nikdy ani nenapadlo, že i Gregory má mozek. Nebo city. Pro Draca byl jen o málo víc než nástroj. Silné, ale tupé dobytče, vhodné k tahání nákladů. Změnilo se něco? Nebo je už zase jen něčí zbraň?

Odhrnul přikrývku a přehodil své sloupovité nohy přes okraj postele. Špinavá podlaha ho zastudila pod chodidly, pravým palcem přišlápl oblázek. Gregory zíral do tmy; dohořívající uhlíky dávaly dost světla, aby rozeznal schoulené tělo na druhém kavalci. Ne, rozhodl se. Rabastan Lestrange ho opravdu potřebuje. Třeba chce jen trochu uklidnit, ale Gregory se naučil brát, co se nabízí. Šlo o útěchu a pomoc, ne o využití toho druhého. Gregory si znovu vybavil, jak ho Rabastan nabádal, aby se do jeho věcí nezaplétal. Pozdě. Stejně, jako bylo pozdě teď nezareagovat na mužovu výjimečně upřímnou prosbu. Rabastan Lestrange byl nebezpečný, jeden z těch, kteří ostatní zneužívají k vlastnímu prospěchu. Možná fakt, že ho Gregory přistihl právě v tom výjimečném okamžiku, kdy byl zredukovaný na běžnou, zranitelnou lidskou bytost, něco změnil?

'Prosím,' opakoval Rabastan. 'Potřebuji tě.'

Víc Gregory slyšet nepotřeboval. Netušil, co se děje a co bude dál. Věděl jen, že okolnosti je svedly dohromady, vytvořily mezi nimi pouto podobné přátelství. Rabastan k němu natáhl pěstěnou ruku. Prosba a zároveň příkaz. Gregory ji přijal, v jeho obrovité dlani se úplně ztratila. Tiše vklouznul do Rabastanovy postele, pod přikrývky mnohem měkčí, než ty, které Azkaban běžně nabízel. Gregory zase jednou na vlastní oči viděl, jak galeony mění věci, které by slova nezměnila.

Zhluboka si povzdechl a položil hlavu na polštář. Matrace se pod jeho nezanedbatelnou váhou mírně probořila a Rabastan mu málem spadl do náruče. Gregory váhavě objal hřejivé tělo. Rabastan si položil hlavu na jeho rameno a vydal něco jako úlevné zasténání. Jeho vlhký dech se dotknul Gregoryho krku, ústa tak blízko, že na kůži cítil měkký, plný spodní ret. Gregory měl pocit, jako by jeho tělem prolétla magie, cítil touhu, vzrušení a ještě něco, něco hlubšího, to vše smíchané v jeden opojný koktejl plný energie, jakou ještě nikdy nepoznal.

Nikdy nebyl z těch, kteří by zpochybňovali činy nebo přání výše postavených, ale tentokrát se nad nimi zamyslet musel. Nakonec dospěl k názoru, že on a Rabastan jsou spíš rovnocenní partneři, než sluha a pán. Gregory nebyl Rabastanův nohsled, ale přítel. Existovaly věci, které Rabastan sám nemohl zvládnout, stejně jako Gregory dobře věděl, že mu schází trocha důvtipu. Tak odlišní a přesto se perfektně doplňovali. 'Co teď?' zeptal se Gregory. Poprvé v životě si uvědomil, že i on má právo pokládat otázky, stejně jako každý jiný. I když možná nebyly úplně nejchytřejší.

Rabastan nic neřekl. Jen se o kousek odtáhl, podepřel se na jedné ruce a druhou položil Gregorymu kolem krku. Pak se měkké rty přitiskly na Gregoryho ústa a vlhký, horký jazyk se odhodlaně dožadoval vstupu. Rabastanovo tělo pod tenkou košili hořelo, Gregory to cítil všude, kde se dotýkalo jeho vlastní rozpálené kůže.

V té chvíli ho napadlo, že nikdy v životě se mu ještě nedostalo uspokojivější odpovědi.

**KONEC**


End file.
